Midgar Tales-Part One:Reunions
by Spark Flameharte
Summary: This takes place a few years after Final Fantasy VII leaves off. Cloud , Tifa and Vincent have all moved back to Nibelheim and are haveing a reunion party to celebrate the re-opening of Tifa's Seventh Heaven. After the party, however, Vincent runs into an


-Midgar Tales-

Part I: Reunions

It was a beautiful night in Nibelheim, even the rain that poured down upon the shingled rooftops. The moon was full, and its gentle light reflected mystically in the tiny pools of water that lay scattered on the cobblestone walkway. Two men run through the thin blanket of mist that rest upon the ground, the splashing of their boots hitting the water can be heard echoing through the silent streets. The taller of the two is holding a thick crimson cloak above their heads to shield them from the rain. His long jet-black hair flows heavily behind him, soaked with the rainwater. The shorter one had much shorter hair that was cut just below the ear in a series of blonde spikes. They slowed their pace as they arrived at a small pub and entered. At first the bright ceiling lights hurt their eyes, but they soon refocused. The bar mistress turned her gaze towards the door, where her two guests had come in.A warm smile spread across her face as she recognized who they were.

"Cloud, Vincent! Welcome! I'm so glad you came, I wasn't sure you'd make it!"

The shorter man sat at one of the wooden stools and leaned over to kiss the bar mistress, who accepted it with a smile. He then sat back in his chair. 

"Are you kidding? Vinny and I would never miss your grand opening! Ain't that right, Vin?"

Vincent held his head back and allowed the stray locks of hair to drape behind his shoulders. He then raised his head and stared blankly at Cloud.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said we wouldn't miss Tifa's grand opening for the world, right?"

Vincent smiled and nodded, " Oh, definitely. It's a pleasure." He said walking over to greet Tifa, giving her a tiny peck on the cheek.

Tifa blushed, "Two kisses in one night? You two are spoiling me."

Vincent's cheeks reddened as he sat down. Cloud looked at him blush and saw an opportunity arise, "Hey, hey! Are you blushing at my woman?" he said jokingly.

The red quickly drained from Vincent's face as it turned a pale white, he had not picked up on the sarcastic tone of Cloud's voice, "No, I'm sorry…I was…"

Cloud laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! Don't worry, Vin, I was just kidding with you!" 

Tifa walked over to Vincent and pat him on the back sympathetically, 

"Don't listen to him, Vinny. You can't take Cloud seriously, he's too immature." Vincent gave a little smile, though still shaken by Cloud's comment. Cloud stood up indignantly, 

"Hey, I'll have you know I am very mature! Why, I have the maturity level of a…"

"Three year old?" Tifa asked with a grin.

"No! Ah, never mind!" he said, sitting down.

"See what I mean?" Tifa whispered in Vincent's ear.

"Sure do."

" I heard that!"

" Darn." Tifa walked back to her post behind the bar. 

"Alright, what'll you two be having? I haven't tended bar in so long, I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Nonsense, anything with alcohol can't be disappointing!"

"How supportive of you dear."

"Anything for you, pumpkin" Cloud remarked with a grin.

"So, really, what'll you have?"

"Something hard." The two replied in unison. The three friends laughed as Tifa reached for two small whisky glasses and filled them with ice. 

"So how do you like being back in business, Tifa?" Vincent asked taking his drink.

"Oh, it's great! I get visitors coming in from Corel, Midgar, even Junon. And Junon has pubs of their own!" Tifa exclaimed, handing Cloud his drink."And it's only your first night open." Cloud commented raising his glass.

Tifa nodded, "That's right!" She then looked around, "But I was expecting a few friends…" Cloud lowered the glass from his mouth, "Who?""Me!" came a voice from the door. It was Yuffie, a certain mischievous materia hunter from Wutai. She had met Cloud and the others on their journey a while back. Cloud slumped in his chair and buried his head in his arms. "Just my luck, I thought we were rid of you…"Tifa frowned and slapped Cloud on the head. "Cloud! She's a guest! Treat her nicely, would you?" Cloud rubbed the back of his head and turned to face Yuffie."Sorry."

"No problem, I know you missed me!" Yuffie trotted over to the bar, where Vincent had moved over and was offering her a seat next to Cloud.She then sat down and began to smile.

"Thanks, Vincent. How have you been?""Pretty good, thanks."

"How're things over at Wutai, Yuffie?" Tifa asked resting her arms on the bar. 

"Not so good, actually. It's becoming more of a resort town than Costa Del Sol!"

"That's too bad."

Cloud perked up, " I have a villa in Costa Del Sol! Does Wutai have any villas for sale?"Tifa shot Cloud another look, "Don't help Cloud.""Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I just won't talk anymore, that's all."

Vincent leaned over and whispered, "You know, that might be the best route to take…"

"Shut up."

Vincent laughed as he took a sip from his drink. Yuffie joined him. 

"So, am I the only one you invited, Tifa? What about Barret and Cid?" 

"Well, Barret is with Marlene, rebuilding Corel to its former shape," Tifa said cleaning out a glass, "And Cid is working on building a new air-craft back in Rocket Town. I suppose they were all too busy to come."

" I see…" Yuffie turned to see Cloud with his head still buried deep into his arms, 

"So Cloud, I bet you feel really lucky that I was able to put aside my busy 

schedule and visit all of you."

"Freaking thrilled" Cloud mumbled from underneath his arms.

Yuffie smiled at the response and continued on with her drink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was getting late and Vincent, Tifa and Yuffie were all finishing their last drink. Cloud had fallen asleep at the pinball machine, which he had so generously christened with the tiny drops of drool that trickled down his lips as he snored. As Tifa finished the last sip of her beverage, she got up from her chair and started collecting the empty glasses and bottles.

"Let me help," Vincent said, getting up and taking some of the load off Tifa's hands,

"Oh, thank you, Vincent" she said with a grin.

"No problem he replied, and placed the glasses quietly in the sink, so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty from his nap.

"Tifa, if it's alright with you, I'm going to get some fresh air." Vincent said, draping his cloak over his shoulders.

"Oh, of course. I'm just going to wrap things up here and head home."

"Alright, oh, and please tell Yuffie that she can come over to the mansion and spend the night. It's far too dark to be traveling all the way back."

"Sure thing, Vincent, good night!"

"Good night, and thank you."

With that, Vincent walked out the door. As he stepped out side a rush of cold hair hit him in the face. Tightening his cloak around him, he walked slowly to his house up on the hill. Looking up at the moon, his crimson eyes reflected its light.

"Lucrecia…" He thought as he sighed sadly and continued to gaze at the moon.

"To think, we are both standing under the same moon tonight, yet I cannot be with you."

He slowly lowered his gaze and sat by the water tower, resting his tired head on his hands. As the wind blew it sounded like it was whispering to him.

__

_ _

_"Vincent…."_

_"Vincent…I need you…"_

_ _

Vincent shot up and looked around frantically.

"That voice, it…it can't be.."

_"I need your help…Vincent"_

_ _

"Lucrecia? Is that you?" A thick mist rose from the ground, completely cutting Vincent off from the world around him. Like a force field it enclosed around him.

"What is this? Someone please, tell me what is happening!!"

_"Do not worry, Vincent, close your eyes and extend your hand…"_

_ _

__"Close my eyes…" He repeated, and obeyed without question. He first lifted his clawed hand, but then dropped it again. Then he lifted his human hand and began to extend it.

"If this is Lucrecia, I want to be able to touch her face and feel it. I want to greet her as a human, not some cold monster…"

Just as he reached out his hand, he felt a hot orb. As soon as he touched it a sharp pain pierced his insides, causing a tear to trickle down his cheek. He quickly retracted his hand and opened his eyes. In front of him was a white glowing orb, hovering between the waves of mist. It suddenly ruptured into a thousand light particles. As soon as the orb exploded, the particles contracted into a new shape. A bright flash filled the misty coffin until it disappeared to reveal a woman standing in front of him. Vincent's eyes widened as the woman's image was emblazoned into his mind. He gasped for air, still recovering from the loss of breath the pain had brought. His tired lungs soon regained their strength as he attempted to speak.

"L-Lucrecia…."

"Yes Vincent, it's me."

"I never thought I'd see you again."

Lucrecia had a sad look in her eyes. She slowly approached Vincent.

"I'm sorry, Vincent, I'm sorry to just come into your life and expect you to help me like this..but.."

"Lucrecia, what's wrong?"

"It's Sephiroth.."

"Sephiroth? But Lucrecia, I told you he's.."

Lucrecia raised her hand to his lips.

"…He's dead. Is that what you were going to say?"

"Lucrecia, I'm sorry, but it's true, I…I saw him die…"

Lucrecia shook her head sadly, 

"I know you think that, but I feel him Vincent, I feel that my son is still alive."

"But how can that be?"

"The same way I'm still alive, the Jenova cells within us will not let us die as easily as regular people do."

"If he is still alive, Lucrecia..then I should tell you…"

"I don't want to know of what happened in the past, I just want to see my son. I need you to help me find him. Please, Vincent. Please help me….."

Vincent took Lucrecia's hands into his own and held her close.

"…If you wish to see your son again…then I shall help you…"


End file.
